1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data storage system with power backup mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A data storage system in a server is very important component. The data storage system provides the server with large data storage capacity. However, to enable a stable data storage system to store a large amount of data, the power supply type is important. In general, the storage server supporting a storage bridge bay (SBB) standard only provides connections for two power supply modules. Therefore, if one of the power supply modules fails and cannot provide power, the rest of the power supply modules must have the capability to provide the power required for the operation of the whole data storage system to prevent the loss of data stored in the data storage system.
Under this architecture, if the power consumed by the data storage system is 3000 watts, the maximum power output of the power supply module must be 3000 watts too. When the two power supply modules work at full capacity, the total power that can be provided is 6000 watts, but since the data storage system only consumes 3000 watts of power, the remaining 3000 watts of power is not used. With respect to the cost, the design is a waste of money. In addition, a power supply module outputting greater power generates more thermal energy, and thus it is necessary to take more risks on the cost for heat dissipation of the data storage system.
Therefore, how to design a new data storage system with power backup mechanism used to improve the efficiency of the power supply module is an urgent problem need to be solved in this field.